


You Talkin' To Me?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Speaking in tongues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Yes, this has been done, most noticeably by 'A Fish Called Wanda', but I would like to thank Cincoflex for the inspiration and the blatant sampling of one of her lines, along with Jess and Chyrsa for one of their lines : )  


* * *

I've figured out why Hoshi became a linguist.

Languages get her hot.

I mean _really_ hot.

We're sitting with Malcolm and Travis eatin' dinner talkin' about someone Travis knew who wasn't too quick on the uptake, and I laugh and said 'Bei ihm fÃ¤llt der Groschen pfennigerweise'. It's a phrase my Oma used to say, mainly talkin' 'bout my Uncle.

Well Malcolm and Travis look at me like I had two heads, but Hoshi perks right up and gets that 'come hither' look in her eye. Takes me back a bit, seein' it there for what I thought at the time was no apparent reason.

"You never told me you spoke German." Hoshi smiles at me, and I stiffen as somethin' makes its way up my leg into my crotch and starts kneadin'. I recognize the feel of Hoshi's foot and while I'm willin' t' take what it looks like she's willin' t' offer, I still have no idea why she's doin' it.

"Uhh, yeah...my great grandparents on my Mom's side were German, and they made sure my Grandmother spoke it, who made sure my Mom spoke it...AH!" Sudden pressure and wigglin' toes against my growing erection send a jolt through me. Damn, she better stop it if she doesn't want to get jumped tonight...

Malcolm and Travis are very confused right now, which makes three of us. But I'm not really payin' them any mind as Hoshi is takin' up all my attention.

"Say something else," she murmurs, her voice kinda breathless.

"Umm..." My mind is goin' a mile a minute, tryin' t' think of somethin'. I revert back to another one of Oma's sayin's. "Wess' Brot ich ess', dess' Lied ich sing." Hoshi sighs, a dreamy expression on her face.

Then she turns and smiles at Mal and Travis. "We have to go." She flashes me a look, then gathers up the remains of her dinner and takes off. Confused, but horny as all get out, I follow after a quick 'See ya later' to the guys.

Nothin' happens as we walk down the corridors, but as soon as we get into the lift she's all over me, tongue in my mouth, hand rubbing against the bulge in my shorts.

"Say something else," she demands, our mouths hot and slick against each other.

"Hoshi, was dieses ganz ungefÃ¤hr ist?" I finally get my act together and ask her what's goin' on.

"Ohhh yesssss..." she moans into me, and a lightbulb goes off in my mind.

It's the German.

"Magst du es, Liebling? Macht es dich heiÃŸ?"

"Oh, it gets me so damned hot..."

Out of the corner of my I eye I notice the lift doors openin', and I grab Hoshi, practically sprintin' to our cabin. Somehow I open the door, although it's kinda hard with her grindin' her hips against mine and her tongue down my throat.

"Ãœberhaupt es mit einem hornigen sÃ¼dlicher Junge?"

'Ever make it with a horny Southern boy?' must have pressed some kinda button; before I know it my shorts are twisted around my ankles and I'm flat on my back on the bunk, my cock enveloped in a warm mouth, a firm hand pumping the shaft.

I can only watch, dazed, as she takes me all the way in, her hot tongue tracing patterns over my erection. Her slender hand corkscrews around my length twistin' the skin lightly over the hard muscle underneath.

She sucks on the head at the same time, and rivers of fire are flowing through me. Hoshi nips at the tip, and my hips jerk at the sensation.

"Zicke," I mutter, and thrust up, making her take it all in. She grins at me, a sly smile, then yanks me down to the floor on top of her.

I groan into her mouth as I feel her soft body under me, hands frantic I pull and tug at her jeans until they're finally off. I didn't think I could be anymore aroused, but at the sight of her blue silk thong with a darker blue patch between her legs...I bite the inside of my cheek tryin' not to come.

"Ich wÃ¼nsche Sie, benÃ¶tige Sie," Hoshi moans, pushin' her hips up toward me. I tear the thong from her, not wantin' t' wait t' get it down her legs. Her thighs part, and the scent risin' up from her damp curls makes my head swim.

I press my face to her sweet center, my tongue seekin' out the hard nub within those honeyed folds. Gaspin', Hoshi weakly tries to bat my head away.

"Nein, nien, Ich wÃ¼nsche Sie in mir!!" Her voice is a wail, and I reluctantly do ask she asks. I hang above her, the head of my cock just pushin' against her entrance.

"Sagen Sie es. ErklÃ¤ren Sie mir, was Sie wÃ¼nschen." I want to hear her talk too, make her tell me what she wants.

"Fick mich, du Bastard!"

I comply; she's so wet I slide in her in one easy thrust. Hang makin' love, this is raw animalistic sex and I ain't holdin' back. I pound into her, my mouth all over Hoshi's face, her neck, those wonderful breasts of hers...

"Schatzie, wÃ¼nsche ich Sie, benÃ¶tige Sie, liebe Sie..." Hoshi's whisperin' in my ear, sweet German endearments, her hands are all over me, strokin', kneadin', scratchin' as she clutches at me, callin' my name, pushin' me ever closer to that edge...

_Himmeldonnerwetter..._

...and I'm gone, spillin' into her, explodin' into her, it's almost painful.

I'm leanin' on my elbows, barely holdin' myself up while Hoshi runs her legs up and down mine, smilin' that 'I-just-got-my-brains-fucked-out' smile she has. I grin back and roll us over, makin' sure I'm still deep in her.

"Ya know, I still remember some Spanish from High School..."

She smiles again, her eyes lightin' up.

"Muchos gatos negros en los Ã¡rboles," I attempt suavely.

Hoshi laughs aloud, but her hips shift, and I grow hard again.

"Una avispa en mis botas calientes..." I whisper seductively against her skin.

"MÃ¡s, mÃ amour, charla a mÃ mÃ¡s..." She arches her back, breasts thrust out, and starts to ride me.

I lift up and suckle her nipples, my thumb slipping between her thighs, finding her pepita and rubbin' lightly.

"Ay Dios, hazlo ortra vez." Moanin', Hoshi leans into me.

"Su deseo es mi comando, mÃ amour," I reassure her, and the rest of the night we spend teachin' me new languages.


End file.
